A lost soul
by LolaFanfic
Summary: Young teen girl Ellie discovers what its like to be cared for after arriving at Holby ED with bruises and broken bones.Who hurt her and will Sam, Zoe, Jeff and Dixie and the team find out and save her in time? Story about abuse and survival. Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The first visit.

"Excuse me" Ellie whispered with her head down as she approaches the reception desk. The room was bustling with people and the overwhelming smell of antiseptic was getting to her.  
"Can I help you?" said a small man in a hurried voice, it was clear he'd not noticed her entrance, as he quickly shoved two action figures under a pile of paper work. She didn't mind though. She was quiet, shy, no one noticed her.

She slowly raised her head, revealing two very swollen black eyes and a cut bleeding lip. The man behind the desk gasped as he saw her face. "Oh my God...".  
Ellie could no longer stand the pain radiating throughout her body, especially her ribs. Quickly and dramatically she collapsed to the floor, banging her head on the way down.

**~~~~~~~Jeff ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I noticed her as soon as I entered the hospital, her long brown hair reaching the middle of her back, her tiny emaciated frame covered by a large, oversized cardigan. She clung to the desk and I could she her white knuckles holding onto her ribs. As I handed over my patient to Dr Tom Kent I made my way over to the swaying young girl who couldn't be older than 16. Before I even reached the desk she fainted onto the ground banging her head as she fell.  
"Get a wheelchair Dixie!"

"On it Jeff!" I heard Dixie reply as I pulled the girl into my arms. "It's okay sweetie.. It's okay..." I whispered softly, brushing hair off her face. That's when I noticed her bruises and how tiny she really was. Her eyes were sunken and her skin pale as we slowly lifted her into the chair and into resus.

I stood watching her being carted off as Dr Zoe Hanna and Dr Nichols rushed to her side. "What have we got?" was the last thing I heard as the doors closed.

**~~~~~Ellie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hello can you hear me?"  
who was that? Why was it so bright? Why did my head hurt so much?  
"She's waking up Sam" said another voice.

"The light" I said weakly, god I hated when I sounded like that. And just like that the bright light was gone and I could finally see.

A young, beautiful doctor stood next to me, while another female doctor with dark skin and a bright purple dress with matching high heels asked what my name was.

"Ellie" I whispered.

"Okay Ellie, my names Sam and I'm a doctor here at Holby City ED can you tell me where it hurts?"

"The paramedic said you were holding your ribs, mind if we take a look?"

"No.. No don't!" I panicked. Why had I come here? This was such a bad idea, if they saw, they wouldn't understand, he would be in so much trouble.

"Honey it's okay, I'm going to take a look now, my name's Zoe"

I froze. I nodded my head and closed my eyes as she lifted up my top.

A gasp left both the doctors mouths as a tear left my eye.  
"Okay, we have severe bruising and lacerations and I suspect that 3 of her ribs are broken" continued the older doctor. What was her name again? Zoe, yeah I remember now.

"We're going to send you to X-ray and check, then move you to cubicles okay?"

I turned my head and closed my eyes as they moved my bed up to X-ray.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Zoe~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Zoe: "Her bruising is very severe"  
Sam:"Should we call the police?"  
Zoe:"No. She's 16, it's not our choice. And I don't want to isolate her, whoever did that gave her one hell of a beating, and anyway, who else knows what injuries she has. When she comes back from X-ray I'll speak to her, see if she can tell me what monster did this".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ellie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I am so scared. What if they ask about my bruises, it's impossible to not see them, they're going to think I'm so pathetic. I can't even protect myself.

Zoe:"Hi Ellie, how are you feeling?"

"When can I go?" I said, sounding more agitated and frightened than I meant to.

"I have to meet someone. I can't be late" I said, hoping but failing to sound more confident.

"Well as we suspected you have broken 3 ribs and you have a fractured collar bone. These will all heal on their own, but I'm going to give you some pain killers so it's not too bad... I am very worried though Ellie, you have extensive bruising and"

Before she could finish I cut her off. Thinking of anything I could ask to stop this conversation. "Why did I faint?" Well that's a stupid question I thought, angry at myself.  
Zoe was clearly caught off guard " well..."she stuttered. " I was hoping to talk to you about that to. Your blood sugar level was 2, in a healthy person it should be around 14. Have you been eating properly?"

I looked down ashamed at myself. God I was so fat, how couldn't she see that?

"Ellie, we have a great referral centre for Eating disorders close to the hospital... I can give you a number or can book you an appointment if you like?" she said softly with a hand on my shoulder. I let a tear slip and she brushed it away.

"Ellie, how's life at home?" she questioned, clearly not sure what response she'd get.  
"It's fine; I live with my mum, Dad left when I was 5. It's just me and her."  
"So you must miss him?" she probed  
"he's a bastard. He walked out on us. I don't need him anymore"  
"what about a boyfriend?"

I went silent. Josh. Why would she ask about Josh. I began to panic and she clearly saw this.  
"I need to go"  
"Sweetie, we can protect you. Did your boyfriend do this?"  
"I have to go" I rushed, grabbing my prescription ad running out of the hospital.  
"Ellie!" I heard Zoe call as I ran out. No one would understand, i love him. I can't get him in trouble.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Zoe~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Zoe? What was that all about?" said Sam.

"I'm not sure, suspected Eating disorder and abuse, she ran out after I mentioned her boyfriend"

Sam: "Dating violence?"

Zoe: "I wish it wasn't, but it's sounding like a textbook case."

Sam: "Well good luck"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ellie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I ran back into my house. I picked up my mobile. 25 missed calls. All from Josh. "Hello" I whispered as he picked up.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK GET TO MINE NOW"

I winced at the sound of his voice, he was angry. He hung up and I grabbed a jumper and started walking to his.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ellie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as I arrived at his house I saw the mess. The table had been thrown over and there were empty Vodka bottles on the top.  
"Josh" I called out.  
I fell to the floor as I felt a shoe kick my back.  
"WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME, ARE YOU CHEATING? YOU BITCH!" he screamed as another blow hit me. He went on for an hour before he finally walked out to go to the pub, leaving me to pass out on the floor.

"You worthless fat pig" he hissed as he slammed the door shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

2 weeks later

~~~~~~~~~~~Ellie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He promised he'd stop. And he did.. I mean it was 2 weeks before the next fight. But those two weeks were the best time of my life, he's 18 so he can drive and we drove all around the Farmead estate, we hung out every day, he persuaded me to drop out of school so we could hang out together. My mum was fine with it, but I spent most of my time at Josh's anyway. We were amazing together. The best couple in the whole world, at least that's what i thought.

"Why haven't you cooked yet?" Josh asked quietly as I walked in.

" I.. I just got back from work. I'm sorry, I'll cook now." I stuttered as he walked towards me.

"You worthless fat pig!" he screamed as she shoved me against the wall. I knew my wrists would bruise as he held them and bashed them against the wall. Then I crumbled to the ground as his knee made contact with my stomach.

"Please..stop" i breathed out.

"I'll stop when i damn well want" he screeched back, he stunk of alcohol.

For 30 minutes he punched, kicked and hit me until i passed out.

"shit.. Ellie? Ellie im sorry wake up?"

He must have picked up his phone and called 999 because next thing i know im alone on the floor and someones banging the door.  
"Hello! Ambulance service!" she called.

I recognised her voice but just groaned as the pain shot through my body again.

"Hello love, are you okay? She's in here Jeffrey!" exclaimed Dixie.

"Dixie" i sighed.

"Hey i know you! Ellie from the ED right?"

"Jeff.."

"heya angel, want to tell us what happened here?" Dixie asked calmly taking in the surroundings. The tables were overturned, there was blood pooling around Ellie and broken alcohol bottles surrounded the area.

"have you been drinking ellie?" asked Jeff having noticed the smashed bottles too.  
"Don't...Drink..." i exhaled in agony. "Josh...Was..."

"Who's Josh sweetie?" asked Jeff.

I closed my eyes as tears rolled down my face.

"did he hurt you hun?" Dixie asked.

I just nodded as my eyes closed and I heard her shout  
"GET THE DEFIBLIRATOR SHES IN CARDIAC ARREST"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I came round in the ambulance.  
"Ellie, you're okay, you're in the ambulance going to Holby City Ed, It's Jeff, do you remember what happened?

"Am I dead?" I asked unaware of my surroundings.  
"I knew he'd kill me one day" I breathed out.

"Who sweetie?" replied Jeff.

"You don't know much for an angel... Is josh dead too? He always said he'd kill himself after me"

"Ellie, sweetie, its Jeff, I'm a paramedic, your alive but barely, hold on now we'll get you there in 1 minute"

And after that I passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~Holby ED~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ellie, 16, head injury, KO'd, bruises to body and found unconscious at her boyfriend's house, came to briefly in the ambulance, told me this geezer josh did it, mistook me for an angel – but then that's an easy mistake" Jeff said with a smirk trying to lighten up the grim situation in front of them.

"I recognise her" replied Zoe,

"Yeah, was in 2 weeks ago, collapsed with bruises"

"yeah, I remember, suspected dating violence, ran out before I could help her"

"She won't be running now"

"Why?" Zoe replied with a puzzled look

"The geezer broke her ankle."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ellie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up around 2 hours later. A nurse called Linda came and said she'd get Zoe.

I fell asleep again.

"Hey Ellie, how are you felling?"

"like I've been in the war" I replied with a sigh

"Ellie, you're injuries are very serious, please talk to me"

"You wouldn't understand"

"Ellie, I promise you I can help you but if you leave again I can't. Can I ring anyone? Your mum?"

"No... " I whispered. "Can you call Josh?"

"No."

"Please, why not?"

"Ellie, you told the paramedic he did this to you"

"no..no... please. Just call him. I was wrong."

"I'll have Linda call her now" she said as she walked out, clearly not liking what she had to do but defeated by hospital policy to inform next of kin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ellie, Josh is here is it okay if he comes in?" Zoe asked from behind the curtain.

"Sure!" i said trying to sound confident.

She pulled the curtain open and Josh gave me a hug. I wonder if she noticed me flinch. Damn. She did.

"Urgh excuse me. Can you get lost please?Me girls here and I wana speak to her wid'out you nosing in ya cheeky cow" Josh called at her, why was he so rude?

" Either you behave or I'll get security in here right now" Zoe said clearly annoyed at his rude behaviour.

"No, It's fine, he didn't mean it, sorry Zoe, please I'll be okay. " i told her trying to diffuse the situation.

"I'll be right outside" she said more to him than to me.

And after she left he grabbed my wrist, "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO THEM YOU BITCH?" he angrily hissed in my ear.

Next thing I knew he'd pulled out a knife. "If you say anything.. I'll kill you right now"

And i knew he wasn't lying.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ellie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"please Josh.. stop.. don't" I whispered to him as he held the knife to my throat, i could feel something warm trickling down my neck as he pressed harder. Shit. It was blood.

"When will you learn that you are mine? No one can help you ever" he hissed as he pressed harder on the knife.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jeff~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Zoe, how's she doing?" I said pointing to Ellies cubicle.

"She's okay, you were right, broken ankle, he broke 2 of her other ribs and she has lacerations from beer bottles all over her body. He's in there with her now"

"WHAT?!" i shouted, "You mean you let her be alone with the geezer that put her in here? How could you zoe?"

"She asked for him Jeff, I can't chose who shes allowed to see and not to see" Zoe replied clearly defeated.

"Well, I'll show him what'll happen if he lays a finger on her" I said as i headed in the direction of the cubicle.

That's when i heard it, a blood curdling scream, my blood boiled as I ran to the cubicle quickly followed by Zoe, Sam and Fletch.

"Oh my God. Get off her now!" I screeched as I saw him with the knife to her throat and blood all down her shirt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ellie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I thought i'd be safe here, but I'll never be safe with him in my life.

"HELP!" i screamed as i realised he really was going to kill me here. I needed help. God i wish Jeff was here.

That's when the curtains were ripped away and Jeff appeared. He was like my guardian angel. I gave a weak smile as i felt the life drain away from me.

I saw Jeff grab Josh and throw him to the ground, Sam helped him, it was obvious she was army trained. Zoe rushed to my side and held a towel to my neck.  
"It's okay angel, you're safe now, please stay with me" she soothed as everything slowly faded to black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Thanks so much for all the reviews, This is my first ever Fanfic and it means so much! I don't really know where I'm going with this now but I'll write more and post it soon! Do you have any ideas? Please share them! And thanks so much, You all rock! **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Zoe~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I've looked at her records, this is the 5th time shes been to Holby ED in 6 months"

"I bet she's been to other Emergency departments too considering how many injuries she's had, broken bones, head wounds, broken jaw, ribs, God, this girl has had a tough time"

" She's so skinny" sam and Jeff replied at once

"I reckon either she is anorexic, or her pig boyfriend has made her do it."

"I can't believe he got away" hissed Jeff clearly angry

"He had a knife Jeff, you cant blame yourself, if you hadn't let him go it could be you in ICU as well"

"I know, it just sucks you know? Has her mum come in yet?" asked Sam unaware that Ellie was waking up.

"She said that she got herself into this mess, she can get out of it" I replied clearly sickened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ellie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"urgh" i groaned as i woke up, my neck and head were throbbing, and god my ankle hurt.

"Ellie, Hello? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me okay?" zoe asked as she tentatively put her hand in mine.

I gathered all my energy and pressed my hand shut.

"Good girl angel" said another voice

"Jeff?" I asked

"Yeh sweetie, I'm here, I'll never let him hurt you again, but please promise me you'll end it with him!" he asked but he knew the reality of her leaving her abusive boyfriend was slim.

A few moments later i replied "I promise..." i breathed out as all 3 medical staff looked at me with a genuine smile.

"We'll help you completely" said Zoe leaning down and stroking the hair away from my face.

"Thank you" I said. "But you don't know what he's capable of" I said with tears in my eyes.

"He'll never hurt you again angel" Said Jeff.

"We'll make sure of it" they all said in unison as I showed them my first real smile in 6 months.

For the first time, i had people who cared about me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

3 weeks later Ellie has been released from hospital, she had Zoe, Sam and Jeffs number all on speed dial and she had found out that Jeff lived 3 streets down from her house, He promised he'd be right there if there was a problem.

There was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ellie~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am so glad to be leaving that hospital, the police still haven't found Josh, but i was safe, the police checked my house before i arrived so i felt safe and my mum was there, or so i thought. After I put my keys on the top next to my mobile I saw a note

"Gone to the pub- be back tomorrow morning, Mum xox"

Great I thought, ow well, I guess it was just me again.

I was half way through the movie when the doorbell rang, assuming it was my pizza i opened the door. Shit.

It was Josh.

"Miss me angel?" He said with a sinister smile plastered over his face.

Now i was going to get it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~20 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I lay shivering in the corner with my clothes torn, the one thing i thought he'd never do, he did.

That's when i saw it, my mobile. It had fallen under the sofa during our fight. He hadn't noticed, he was showering right now. I was alone.

I picked up the phone and called the first number on speed dial.

"Jeff..."I cried into the phone.

"Baby are you okay? Whats wrong?" Jeff rushed sensing Ellies fear

"He's here"I whispered as I heard the shower being turned off.

"I have to go" I cried down the phone, already hearing him sprinting through the streets.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: This will contain, non-graphic sexual assault. Only briefly mentioned, but if that is triggering please skip to next chapter. I will upload it shortly. And thanks again everyone who keeps messaging, it means so much! and i thinking things will start to look better for Ellie very quickly! **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jeff~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was going to kill him as soon as i found him, I knew I should have gone in with her, but She was adamant that she was fine, where the hell was her mum in all this.

"999 which service do you require?" enquired the voice on the phone

"Ambulance and Police, young girl assault victim from a wanted criminal Josh Mathews, possible hostage situation and or stab wounds" he added remembering the last time Josh was with her.

I finally reached the end of her street as the sirens became closer, But as I reached her house so did the screams.

I kicked the door in with one easy movement as I found her on the floor unconscious with Josh holding a knife to her neck.

"BITCH YOU CALLED DEM?!" Josh screamed as Jeff stood 1 metre away in the small hallway.

"Get off her now!" I shouted anger showing in the way my body shook. I grabbed him by the collar before I shoved him to the ground and punched him right in the face. His nose bled and he whimpered like a baby. "You're a coward Josh, pathetic, if you come near Ellie again, I swear, No. I promise, I will make you sure you never see daylight again."

And before I knew it he was in hand cuffs and being driven off in the back of a police van. As the ambulance pulled up i squatted down next to Ellie, she just whimpered in the corner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dixie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I entered the house quietly, not wanting to scare Ellie. What i saw will change my life forever.

She was huddled up too scared to even look at Jeff, "Angel are you okay?" I asked her squatting down next to Jeff, Her bruised wrists and fingerprint marks up her arm were in plain sight, mainly because her jeans had been thrown off and her shirt had been shredded by a knife.

"Lets get you in the ambulance honey" I whispered as I placed my arm protectively over her shoulder and Jeff started the engine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Zoe~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Holby ED" I answered the ringing reception phone.

"Zoe it's Jeff, I need you and Sam ready for a patient, ETA 3 minutes" Jeff said in a grave voice.

"What's wrong Jeff" I said feeling a lump in my throat.

"Rape victim, Zoe... it's Ellie."

**Ahh, that was really hard to write, let me know what you want to happen next or if you like where the story is going ?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SAM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam:"She'll be okay" i comforted Zoe as she smoked her second cigarette in 5 minutes.  
Zoe:"I shouldn't have left her- this is my fault"  
Sam:"This is not your fault, it's that scumbag Josh's fault. The police have him now, he can never hurt her Zoe, what he's done, he'll go away for life."  
Zoe: "Hear they come"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~jeff~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jeff: "Zoe, Sam, this is Ellie, 16, fractured arm, head injury, superficial knife wound to the stomach and..." he didn't want to say it.

Sam: "I've got it Jeff" she stepped in seeing the tears in his eyes.

Zoe: "I'll get the rape kit."  
This was going to be a long and tiring night, but with Josh in jail, Ellie was finally going to recover, she was going to be free again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ellie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"NOOOOO!" "STOP" "GET OFF" i screamed as another nightmare hit me.

"Calm down, its okay angel, just breathe for me okay? Ellie, It's Zoe, just breathe".

"Huh?" I asked confused as i woke up in the hospital, covered in sweat.

"Sweetie, I know it's been difficult right now but we can help you, we have a psychologist on call waiting to speak to you, we've performed all the necessary exams, please just let us help you" Zoe begged.

"It really happened didn't it" I whispered.

"This does not define you Ellie, you are so strong and brave and all of us here are rooting for you, we know you can get better"

"okay, thank you" i said crying as i nodded yes to speaking to a psychologist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Tom:" hey beautiful"  
Sam: "Hey tom," i replied half heartedly,  
Tom: "Are you okay?" he asked worry filling him as he looked at sams pale complexion  
Sam: " Tough case, that's all" i replied as i slid into his arms, he hugged me back and placed his arms around my waist as i sighed into his shoulder.  
Tom: "Want to talk about it?"  
Sam: "Not really, but thanks Tom, you're always here for me, that is why I love you" I said looking into his eyes, this was the first time I'd said it. But i truly meant it, he was the love of my life.  
Tom: "And I love you too, to the moon and back Sam, I mean it, I'll do anything for you"  
Sam: "Thank you Tom" i said nestling into his warm arms one more time.


End file.
